User blog:Ha-Za/Shayla's Twilight: Chapter 5
Chapter 5: More explanations. Carlisle’s POV I had just pulled up in the garage when I had smelled her. I ran up to the house at vampire speed because I was so desperate to see her. But if I was mistaken, if she wasn’t there… I swear, it would surely kill me. I entered the house and there she was, Shayla Kara Cullen, my youngest adopted daughter, sitting on the couch with Alice. “Shayla…” I breathed and she looked up. “Dad…” she whispered as she stood up from beside Alice. I moved towards her swiftly and hugged her, holding her gently as though she was a baby. How I had missed her. She stepped back and looked up into my golden eyes “Carlisle…” she whispered softly. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for running off, for betraying myself and for betraying you. I… I feel absolutely wretched that I did this and I understand if you don’t forgive me.” I can see the sadness in her eyes as she speaks. “Shayla, you are my daughter. Although I disapprove of you running away, you did not betray yourself or me. I forgive you.” “No.” She shook her head. I must be missing something here. “I did betray you Carlisle. I… I killed people. I drank human blood.” And then she told me. She told of her stay in Alaska, killing the worst of society. She spoke of her gut-wrenching fear of what will happen when she eventually returned. She spoke of her begging for forgiveness from me when I finally stop her by holding up a hand. “Shayla, craving human blood is normal behaviour for a vampire. I accepted Emmett when he fell off the wagon. The same with Edward and Jasper. I can forgive you and accept it.” She smiled a little bit. “Thanks Dad. I love you from the bottom of my still, frozen, dead heart.” She gave a grin and her stance relaxes. She’s going back to being herself again. “I love you too. You are my daughter and forever will be.” I kissed her forehead. “Alright then!” Alice stood up and clapped her hands. I’m surprised that she stayed silent during the entire time. “Shayla, you look terrible, no offence, so you are getting a makeover! I just needed you to talk to Carlisle first.” “Oh no!” Shayla groaned while I laughed. Trust Alice to think that. “I’ll see you later girls, I’ll be in my study.” I said as I ran up the stairs. Esme is at the top, waiting for me. “How did it all go?” she asked even though she already knew. “Fine, I am so glad that she’s back. I missed her.” There was a crash from downstairs and I hear Shayla and Alice laughing. “Hmm.” Esme pursed her lips. “I didn’t miss her wrestling matches with Alice much though.” I laughed as I wrapped my arm around her and kissed her forehead. ---------------------------------- Shayla’s POV After meeting Carlisle, I was feeling very relived. I went back into my room, and sat on my bed, listening to music until Emmett poked his head in. It was morning now, around 7:30. “Everything good?” I gave him an exaggerated thumbs-up and but then I remembered something I saw on the late news. “Oi Em!” I called to him. “Get back here! He walked in, slightly confused. “What?” “I saw on the news that there is a massive bear running around in the mountains. It’s gotten a few people and there’s a reward. Wanna go get it?” “I dunno.” He rubbed his hand through his hair. “How do you explain that we caught a massive bear to humans?” “Forget the reward then.” I grinned at him. “I bet you fifty bucks I can get it and kill it first.” “No way! You’re on!” He grinned back and I run out of my room to downstairs. He catches up in an instant. “Hey, what are you doing?” Alice asked us from her spot on the couch. “Going to go catch a bear,” I answered. “And I’m making an easy fifty bucks out of it too.” “No way!” Emmett protested. “You are going to be so sorry that you bet against me.” “Bring it.” I gave an evil smirk. Alice sighed. “Just be back before it starts to storm. I expect Jasper and you too Emmett, would want to play baseball. Oh and Bella is coming over. Edward came back and told me when he needed to change but I did see it already.” I nodded. But I’m worried. Would I be able to control myself? I didn’t know. I doubt that Alice would know either. “Cool, baseball. Haven’t played that in a while. But would I be able to-“ “It’ll be fine Shay. Go hunting,” Alice spoke up from the couch. “It’ll help.” “Whatever,” I replied before turning and running out the door. Emmett is close behind. We head into the forest. Occasionally we slow to human speed but we didn’t talk, which was an unusual change. Until we passed a trail. I grabbed Emmett’s arm and yanked him back. “Check this out.” I pointed to some tracks on the trail. They were not bear tracks. “They just look like tracks to me,” he said, sounding a bit annoyed. “Yeah, but what kind of tracks?” I asked him but I knew his answer before he said it. “Bear?” He guessed, scratching his head in confusion. I shook my head. “No and according to the news, it’s the same size of the one they’re following.” “What are you saying?” I slap my head and groan. “They are not bear tracks idiot! There are no claw marks and they are too long. This is not ''normal. But it is something. What, I don’t know though…” “There’s blood there as well,” Emmett pointed out. He’s right. A single drop of blood is one of the tracks. A few more are splashed around further down the trail. I sniffed the air, not bothering to bend down close. “Its human blood,” I realised just as I spotted something further down the trail at a fork. I jogged down to investigate. A jumbled mess of the animal’s footprints and a boot prints is there, obviously a fight had happened. There are shreds of what had been their clothing. There is a mix of scents as well but worst of all… The puddles of human blood. Emmett placed a firm hand on my shoulder and I stopped breathing, to resist the temptation. If I hadn’t hunted a few days before… I don’t think I could have stopped myself. “Let’s go Emmett,” I said, forcing myself to breathe again and smell the tempting scent. “I can’t be here. Forget about the bear or whatever it is.” With his face tight, he nodded and we ran back, full speed. We got home and Emmett headed inside. No doubt to see Rosalie. I however headed into the garage. I set up my toolbox next to my motorbike along with the turbo I have never bothered to install until now just when Jasper came in. I turned and face him. “Hey, what’s up?” “You’re back early from hunting,” he pointed out. We were out there for less then an hour. I shrugged. “Didn’t feel like hunting anything anymore.” I started to fiddle with my bike. “Shayla…” he said, his tone low. I ignored him as I took part of the engine out. He sighed and I focused my attention on him. “What?” I said irritably. “What happened out there? Something made you anxious, I can feel it.” “There are no secrets in this house is there?” I muttered. He smirked. “Idiot,” I muttered again, trying not to let him hear. I’m unsuccessful. He shoved me, knocking me into my bike. But I caught it just before it clatters to the floor. “Hey! Knock it off.” Jasper chuckled and gave a grin. “So what happened out in the forest?” I shot him a glare. “Nothing!” I growled. “I’ll go to Emmett,” he threatened. “Fine! We found some animal tracks and there was human blood around them, happy now?” I snarled at him. I got up and stalked out the door and into the house. He followed me. “What’s wrong Shay-Shay?” he demanded to know as he grabbed my arm, sending waves of calm at me. I manage to calm down just a bit. “I don’t know Jazz. I… I feel like an outcast now, not part of the family anymore. I don’t feel like I belong here anymore.” I bit my bottom lip like a human would do just as Jasper pulls me into a brotherly hug. “Shayla, you’ll always belong here. You’re that annoying little sister who keeps us laughing,” he said and I smiled back up at him. He let go of me and I stepped back. He suddenly stiffened up. “What have you done Shayla?” “Huh?” I’m confused. “Your arm? Show me it!” he hissed. His sudden anger scared me for a moment. But then again, even though I tried not to think about it or show it, Jasper scared me altogether. I showed him my right arm reluctantly. The scar of a fresh bite mark, shaped like double crescents moons, was on my forearm. Although it was already healed, it was still quite sore. “What happened?” he asked. I paused, wondering whether to tell him or not. But finally I speak, “Newborn.” “How the hell did a newborn manage to bite you?” “I was kind of bored and I was hanging around Port Angeles when I first saw what he was doing. He was stalking and attacking women so I decided to teach him a lesson,” I punched my right fist into my left hand and cracked it. “He put up a fight though.” Jasper frowned as he examined the bite mark. “When was this? “Last night,” I replied. “I was looking for something to do.” “Thought so,” he murmured. “I couldn’t smell you so I assumed you were out hunting again. The others were worried but I told them that.” “Thanks,” I mumbled. I curled my hand into a fist and tensed my muscles. The scar seemed to ripple across my skin. There was a brief silence. “But surely boredom wasn’t the only reason you did?” Jasper suddenly asked, shooting the question at me. I paused to think about it. I furrowed my brow as I tried to talk, to try and make him understand. “If I kill a monster, does that make me less of a monster, or more so? I wasn’t thinking straight, I was trying to be a hero. I was mucking around but he… he just made me angry that he could just play with those girls, with those, those women and then kill then like they were nothing!” I have never felt so furious in my entire life. “I followed him into the woods near in La Push, he didn’t know of the treaty obviously. And I made him pay. He probably thought I was another newborn, showing off my strength.” My voice turned into a growl. “So I attacked him Jasper. He managed to get a bite on me but I tore him apart and burnt him before he could really do any ''real damage. And I do enjoy a real fight once in a while.” I exhale out of habit. “I wasn’t trying to lose control on purpose but he just made me so mad!” I have a strange impulse to stamp my foot. Jasper took a few steps back. I think my anger and rage might be overwhelming him a bit. I realised my mistake and try to withdraw my anger. “Going upstairs. Later,” I mumbled lamely and I ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door to insure some privacy but I knew that wasn’t possible in ''this ''household. Category:Blog posts